


Discovery

by kalika_999



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Poor Tony, Protective Steve, Steve isnt that oblivious, Swearing, Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky talks shit, gets hit.</p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Reader x Bucky, Steve is a protective bro, Bucky's a lil shit (like always)

Bucky grinned, hoisting you over his shoulder while he walked through the common room, slapping your ass, "I'm gonna make you scream my name Dollface." 

The brunette stopped mid stride when a distinctive cough came from behind the couch. You stopped laughing and put a hand over mouth, baby blue eyes peeking out at the both of you.

"Oh. Hey...Steve..." Bucky muttered out, slowly lowering you to the floor.

Your whole body flushed red, folding your arms nervously over your chest, "Uh, hey Steve!"

Steve sat up, looking at Bucky, then to you, then to Bucky again, "Hey."

Your eyes were wide and you grabbed Bucky's wrist, trying to run out of there, "Well, bye Steve!"

Immediately Steve got to his feet, "No no, just wait one minute here! What's going on with you and Bucky?"

Bucky looked at his best friend sheepishly, giving a helpless shrug, "Nothing at all. We were going to play Mario Kart. You know how crazy we both get playing video games. Heh."

Steve raised a brow, disapproval written all over his face. "Well the system is over here so why are you heading to the rooms?"

You stepped forward, "I was gonna change before we did, duh."

Steve strode closer to where you both stood, "And you both wouldn't be lying to me huh?"

Your eyes went wide, "No way. Bucky is always saying dumb stuff, you know that! When he said the name screaming thing he meant like when he beats me because I'll get so pissed off and just yell at him. You know I'm so competitive Steve."

Bucky quickly nodded, "Yep, she's right you know. Stupid crap just comes out of my mouth. She never wants to talk to me when I beat her in video games so I was going to get her to say my name just an inside joke bud."

Steve glared at the two of you wondering just how idiotic you both thought he was. Sure he's had many comments and jokes go over his head but this took the cake on trying to cover something up.

Natasha and Clint strolled in, both freezing when they came upon the stand off. Steve glanced over to them, Clint automatically raising his arms when he saw the look on Cap's face, "We didn't know nothing about why you have that look on your face."

Steve's ice blue glare returned to Bucky, "Bucky can I please speak to you in private for a moment." 

Bucky raised his brows and nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Sure pal."

The pair of them moved down the corridor to get out of earshot. Natasha jogging over to you, Clint following close behind, "What happened?!"

You cringed, putting your arms out, palms up, "He knows!"

Clint let out a low whistle, "Bucky is so dead. I hope you have his funeral planned out Y/n."

"Clint!"

Tony strode in, "Hello ladies and gents, I go- ...Oh wait. I know that look of pure fear. He found out about you banging Father Russia didn't he?"

Steve was fuming inside. He felt pressure and heat swelling up within him, taking every ounce of control he had not to punch Bucky in the face if for anything just for the line he heard him say before they realized he was in the same room. He seethed, clenching his jaw, blue eyes eyeing blue, "Bucky. Tell me one thing. Be honest with me here. We've known each other forever. Are you and my sister an item?"

Bucky ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair, mulling over how to answer the question. His face contorted to unease, to worry, to fretting, to something more non distinguishable. "No I'm not dating your sister. We just sort of," He wondered how to put it, his tongue pausing at the roof his mouth, "Have an arrangement."

Steve leaned into Bucky, the brunette stepping back, feeling the wall meet up with him, "What kind of arrangement _James_?"

Bucky winced at the way his name came out of Steve's mouth. The sharp, sarcastic, dry way he said it. "Uh. Ahem. We just um, keep each other company. That's all Stevie."

Steve's blue eyes penetrated into his best friend, glaring at him, "Just what kind of company pray tell?"

Bucky swallowed hard, "The kind of company you don't want to talk about to your gal's brother?"

Steve grabbed the front of Bucky's shirt, Bucky raising his hands up in surrender between them not wanting to fight his best friend over this, "So you keep my sister company once in a while huh Bucky?! Is this what best friends do?!"

Before Bucky could control himself, his big dumb mouth decided to set his fate in stone, "I keep her company about three or four times a day.. _oh shit_."

No one saw anything before Bucky went flying out of the corridor, hitting the back of the couch with a thud. He clutched his head in pain, a groan escaping his lips. His metal arm embedded itself in the couch frame from the impact, completely destroying its structure.

"Bucky!"

He looked over, grinning up at you, holding the back of his head, "Hey honey, write up my eulogy will ya?"

Tony raised his brows, stepping backwards from the evident war zone, "Well that answers my question."

Steve stormed out from the hallway, everyone backing up while he picked up Bucky angrily, throwing him into the television set. 

Tony winced, "My stuff! C'mon theres better things to break outside, seriously!"

Steve glared at Stark, who promptly shut his mouth. The blond pulled Bucky to his feet, blood streaming from his nose, smiling at Steve, "C'mon Steve! I'm sorry okay?" 

Steve's grip tightened around Bucky's collar, the flare of anguish across his face making no effort to recede, "One person in this world Bucky! One person! You can't keep it in your pants for the one person you shouldn't have!"

Natasha and Clint stood with their mouths open, Steve throwing Bucky through the glass wall separating to the patio.  
You cringed, covering your ears automatically hating the sound of glass shattering.  
"Steve! Stop it!" You cried out, hands balling into fists.

Bucky groaned, he didn't want to fight Steve, he refused to. He just hoped it wasn't the day he died. He struggled, rolling over to get to his knees, a huge shard of glass embedded in his thigh. The sound of shoes crunching over glass indicated time wasn't on his side as he felt pain shoot through his side, Steve kicking him farther out, sending him colliding into the patio furniture. 

James' chest heaved, laying on his back as he watched Cap stride over, his face reading no remorse. He brought both hands down, grabbing Bucky by his collar. He dragged the male through the furniture, holding half his frame over the railing, choking him furiously.

Bucky's eyes went wide, coughing out. He didn't fight, his arms sliding past the railing feeling nothing but air . Everything was going in slow motion, you running towards himself and Steve, grabbing onto Steve's shirt violently trying to pull him back. Clint and Natasha looking horrified, looking like they were trying to figure out how to get you out of the situation. Tony standing in utter shock. Bucky's eyes rolled up to look into Steve’s eyes. Blind rage engulfing those perfect blues. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation, blood pouring from his nose.

"I love her."

It was so tiny, so frail but he said it. You never heard it, you were too busy screaming at Steve to snap out of his senses, grasping and pulling his shirt for dear life trying to shake him out of the anger, but Steve heard it. 

Bucky smiled wider at Steve, the blond's eyes flickering back for a moment, back to his normal self. His grip loosened, he leaned in closer, squeezing his body against Bucky's, the rail grinding into the super soldiers back, "What did you say!?"

Bucky slowly blinked, a slight wince in his eyes, coughing blood as he smiled casually again, “You heard what I said Punk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I ended it there, no one req’ed me, i was just bored.  
> He's okay, he just needs a bandaid


	2. Did you tell her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky should come clean, but he has his doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so, I don't write readers so I kinda lagged around but I had a few people asking for a second part and I had a good chunk of it written awhile ago but it went on the back burner for some Stucky I've been writing, anyway hope this is sufficient :3 and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! <3

Bruce Banner was a man of few words. Today one of those words was _idiot_. He couldn’t help but frown at Bucky grinning like a fool while he was being fawned over by you. For the tenth time you brushed your fingers along his head to check for bumps, his metal arm brushing out strands of your hair from your face laughing over Clint’s excitable play by play of the whole situation from his point of view of the fight.

“You should be fine in a few days. Steve didn’t give you too much of a beating for your body, I mean for you that is. Your healing has been covering a lot of that already. Your broken ribs are bandaged up fine and your thigh wasn’t too much of an issue, just lay off anything strenuous.” The brunette gave him a hard look indicating he should know exactly what he means by that. 

Bucky gave him a small nod understanding completely, “Sure doc whatever you say.” 

Clint smirked, arms folded over his chest giving you a soft elbow to the ribs. You gave him a glare turning back to Bucky to help him off atop the examination bed, his arm wrapping around your neck. 

“Let’s get you to your room Buck.”

“I couldn’t of said it better myself, Sugar.”

Clint snorted out a laugh, your face flushing as you rolled your eyes. 

Once the archer had left you both at the elevators, you felt Bucky’s grip pull you in tighter to him, “How about this, you and me, the showers.”

You both entered the elevator laughing softly, “You never stop do you Buck?”

He grinned, the hand at your shoulder softly playing with your hair, “Not when it comes to you.”

“Ah well you’ll be sadly disappointed in me then. I have a meeting to get to with Steve and Fury. And you need to be resting.”

Bucky only let out a soft grunt of disappointment while you dropped him off at his room. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in close his face burying into your hair, “You smell so good though.”

You laughed out, giving his arm a pinch trying to escape his grasp, “I really need to go before Steve comes looking for me. Go take a cold shower Babydoll.” 

You flashed him a wink, heading back to the elevators. Once inside you collapsed against the wall with a groan, pressing your hands against your face, “Oh my god what am I doing!?”

You were so deep in love with Bucky that you were completely willing to be his friend..with benefits but it was driving you insane how he cuddled and held you like everything was normal and thats exactly how he seemed to take it. For you it was a train wreck ready to happen. The past two weeks or so you had been over analyzing his gestures or words thinking it may have meant something else or it might not have. Sometimes he held your hand when you went out, sometimes he didn’t. It was never supposed to mean anything and yet every little thing Bucky did was everything to you. 

You dropped your head against the wall with a soft thud, your hand softly rubbing the back of your neck, it was eating you from the inside out but Bucky..waking up to him next to you or sneaking in your room at night or morning or afternoon even, it was fun and amazing. It never left you feeling like anything other than whole. He was always _different_ was the only way to describe it. It was a good different, like discovering something perfect only you both had.

The elevator interrupted your thoughts, Steve waiting in the corridor. He gave you a small nod, the tiny sickly Brooklyn boy you grew up with all but showing in his stance. He looked nervous and ashamed; a smile crossing your lips before you stepped up and hugged him tightly. 

“Don’t ever change Steve.”

He immediately engulfed you in his arms, squeezing you so tight you could barely breathe but it was alright, you never minded that hug from him. It was his way of making up for all the other times he couldn’t hug you like that, and of all the years you cried when you missed him.

“I love you.”

You drew back slightly, tilting your head up to look at his face, his eyes glassy. You held his chin gently with your thumb and index finger, “Now don’t be startin’ with the waterworks Captain America.”

Steve choked out a laugh, quickly brushing the back of his hand over his eyes. You cupped his face with both of your hands, leaning up onto your toes to kiss his forehead, “I love you too, you big muscle of sappiness.”

Steve pressed a kiss on your forehead, “C’mon, lets get to the meeting.”

 

Bucky strolled into the kitchen, popping open the fridge to grab a water bottle. Steve raised his head from his newspaper looking at the male in annoyance at how he was dressed. Grey sweat pants slung achingly low at his hips, ribs wrapped in bandaging and his fingerless gloves. His hair was tied back to keep it out of his face, his body slicked with sweat.

“You know, its rather unhygienic to be walking around like that, putting your sweaty paws all over the kitchen.”

Bucky tilted his head with a wry grin, “They ran out of water downstairs and I got thirsty.”

“At least put on a shirt. Don’t need Y/n walking in and you guys get into your banter from yesterday..wait weren’t you supposed to be resting?”

“I got antsy, I have to get my sexual frustrations out somewhere.”

“Bucky.”

Bucky raised his hand apologetically taking another sip. 

Steve fidgeted in his seat, looking down at the newspaper then back up to his friend. Bucky already knew something was on Steve’s mind, leaning against the counter his brow raised while he patiently waited for him to let it loose.

“Hey, I just wanted to apologize. For all the choking and stuff. I just lost it.”

Bucky flashed him a grin, “I don’t blame you Pal. Never did. I woulda tanned your hide if it was the other way around.”

“So, did you tell her?”

Bucky faltered with his water bottle, hesitating to take a drink then just lowering it down by his side, “How are you so interested now after wanting to break my face up?”

Steve smiled and shrugged, “I know you Buck. If you say you love someone, you love them. They aren’t some dame you just have a go around with. Love is big to you and we’ve all grown up together so you should know I will kill you next time if you hurt her.”

Bucky turned, resting the bottle on the counter, pensively thinking. He never did tell you, he was actually nervous to. Mainly afraid of getting rejected which would have killed him inside. Sure you both had a good time but he knew how easy it was first hand to do things like that without the worry of a relationship. Feelings make things complicated. A motto he wore on his sleeve till it walked right in and blew up in his face.

“Buck?”

Bucky whirled around to look back at Steve who looked at him with slight concern, good old Steve. Punching him one minute, worried about him the next.

“No, I never told her. To tell you the truth I’m not really sure I can.”

Steve gave him a sympathetic look, nodding. “Remember when we were teens and she would have a fella hitting on her at the soda shop and she wasn’t interested so they would leave, but there were those times when they would just keep bugging her. You would stroll over to them and wrap your arm around her waist all slick and tell the guy to buzz off. You and I would wait till he left and then rough him up in the alleyway for getting in her face about it?”

Bucky thought back and let out a laugh, “Yeah! Yeah I remember. Ha! She was always wondering why that sleaze George wasn’t bugging her no more or any gal at the shop when we were hitting the joint.” 

Steve chuckled, “You had wrangled him up and let me punch him in the face a few times for her and then you kicked his butt into the trash cans. He never showed his face if he saw us around. You always protected her Buck even when I couldn’t. The both of us. I’m surprised you never told me sooner.”

Bucky raised a brow, “Well this thing hasnt been happening for a while Steve we just got together a few weeks ago..”

The blond stared hard at him, his expression deadpan, “Excuse me, but bullshit. I’m not stupid. I saw the way you looked at her back then. Like she hung the moon. You think I wasn’t looking when you would glance at her from across the room with her friends, even if you had a gal on your arm. You would mutter something stupid like ‘I wonder if we should get more sodas’ when she was getting a refill and our drinks were full. You would tear outta the booth like a bat outta hell and order just to say hi again. I may have been half blind but not that blind Bucky.”

Bucky stared down at his feet letting out a small laugh, “Nothing gets by you does it Rogers?”

Steve smirked, “Not the things that really matter. So why didn’t you?”

Bucky only shrugged, “I tried once but it didn’t happen then I guess I just realized I didn’t want to lose her so I kept it under wraps. Then I got shipped off, I knew I really couldn’t do that to her in case all that came back was a flag. Which is exactly what happened.”

Steve looked out the window sadly, “For 70 years she held on to two flags while she tried to survive on her own.”

Bucky nodded, watching out the window morosely. He suddenly came back to reality, “Wait, if you knew about my feelings since we were kids, why did you get so angry?”

Steve rolled his eyes, nonplussed, “If you heard Bucky Barnes saying what he said to your sister and you knew him as a skirt chaser, what would you do? I apologize for getting angry but aside from you, she’s the only family I have left. Some things can rub you raw.”

The brunette nodded agreeably

Tony burst out of the elevator like a horse out of the gate. He waved a single sheet of paper in their air, an annoyed expression on his face. “Do you two realize how much it costs to fix damages that looked like an elephant came rampaging through the living room?!”

Steve ducked his head, feeling mildly shameful, “Sorry about that Tony. I’ll pay for the damages.”

The brunette quickly waved it off, “Oh, I don’t care about that, I just like making you feel bad Capsicle. Pepper’s already ordered most of the furniture and glass you and Father Russia destroyed, I just want to know if it was all worth it.”

“Uh..” Steve glanced over at Bucky, not knowing exactly what to say to that.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, looking at Stark. “Yeah, we got it handled Stark. Hopefully I won’t be going out anymore glass sliding doors aside from when we’re on missions.”

Tony looked at them, wanting more info but the pair stayed quiet. Eventually he gave up with a huff and stepped back on the elevators, “What’s fine. JARVIS will let me know what happens, there’s reasons I have cameras everywhere.”

Steve rolled his eyes, glancing at Bucky, who only shook his head in dismay.

“I think we outta move out Stevie, them cameras are giving me a headache.”

The blond chuckled, shaking his head, “I think that’s you turning tail over Stark’s idle threat. That and you doing what you do that ain’t so gentlemanly.”

Bucky raised his nose in the air, “I’ll have you know that I’m still a perfect gentleman, Rogers. You could ask your sister about that one.”

Immediately Steve raised his hand to point down the hallway, his simple statement to get the hell out and Bucky did, sauntering to your room and letting himself inside. 

You sat on the bed reading a book, glancing up at him over it with a smile, “Well hello Handsome.”

A slow grin spread across his lips, climbing onto the bed and over your body like a predator hunting prey. Grey blue eyes staring deep into yours while he moved his arms at either side of your body, his knees pressed down at each side of your thighs. “Hey Sugar.”

You felt your face flush, trying to push away the soft laugh slipping out of you, your eyes watching Bucky tilt his head to the side and slowly run his tongue between his lips before biting down on his bottom one.

You exhaled deeply, eyes momentarily fixated on his mouth before glancing back into his eyes, “You need a shower, you’re all gross and sweaty.”

He smiled, bumping noses playfully, lips ghosting yours, “You could take a shower with me Sweetheart. Lemmie get to know that body I’ve been hurtin’ for for the past few days.”

Your hands twitched, his agile muscular body pressing into yours, a sigh slipping your lips. “You’re going to be the death of me James..”

He leaned in, stealing one perfect kiss before pulling back to sit you up properly so he could undress you, “Oh, those are my own sentiments for you. We’ll both die happy.”

You let out a giggle, wiggling out of each piece of clothing one by one until you were bare as the day you were born. Bucky took a long sinful moment to rake his eyes over you before he pulled you into his arms, his hands directing your legs around his waist, your arms hugging his neck.

“God, I hope I ain’t dreamin’, you’re so damn gorgeous and all for me.”

Your head ducked against the crook of his neck, body blushing red all over. His flesh hand roamed along your back, adoring the softness of your skin before he finally pulled himself up with you wrapped around him heading to the bathroom. 

 

You had been laying on your stomach, quietly staring at Bucky with your arms folded under your chin, a soft lazy smile against your lips. He stared back at you, his body at his side with his metal hand feeling out your skin.

“What’cha thinking about Barnes?”

His lips twitched, a smile helplessly growing. He looked like he was in a dream, fascinated entirely by you. “I reckon I shouldn’t say it since you don’t feel that way, but since we were kids I think I’ve been hopelessly in love with you.”

You froze, completely surprised and caught off guard. Immediately Bucky picked up on it, metal hand slipping away as his body fell back on the mattress, eyes glaring up at the ceiling, “Shit.”

You opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out watching him curse under his breath, your heartbeat picking up knowing Bucky was going to bolt in a minute or so if you didn’t start talking.

“I didn't think you liked me at all, you always had some new dame on your arm to show off back then."

Bucky raised his brows looking mildly perturbed, pulling himself up on his elbows staring at you, “Me? You’re the one who stood me up at the pictures when I asked ya out!” 

You made a face, brows furrowing together not recalling that at all. “Bucky, what pictures? If you had asked me out I would have remembered that.”

The brunette sat up, clearly frustrated. He groaned internally, pulling on a pair of sweats beneath the sheets. He climbed out of bed to pace for a moment before turning back around to you. You sat up, clutching the cover across your chest, looking at him confused.

“How do you not remember? I asked you to come with me to see King Kong. You said you would and you didn’t! I waited all night for you!”

Your mind suddenly clicked, remembering him sauntering over to you on the couch that day he had asked. He had seemed to be extremely focused, his mouth was set, jaw clenched before his beautiful grey blue eyes looked at you when you looked at him. He sat on the tattered couch beside you, a small smile appearing across his chisled face. 

You smiled back at him closing your book for him, “What would you like James Barnes?”

“Come to the pictures with me tonight. Steve won’t go.”

You had agreed but something had come up.

“Oh Bucky. You never told me that was a date. I thought I was filling Steve’s place for the night.”

Bucky’s face flushed. He had been walking back and forth beside the bed, winding himself up. He seemed fidgety and nervous, brushing a hand through his hair, “Well I wanted to tell you official and all there. I wanted to ask ya out all fancy and make ya feel like a million bucks but you stood me up.”

You outstretched your hand out for him, wiggling your fingers slightly gesturing for him to join you back in bed. He sighed heavily, pausing for a moment before kneeling beside you. You smiled up at him softly, reaching over to caress his grisled cheek. He leaned into your touch, his grey blues losing that confidence he had about him. You realized he was completely afraid of what may happen. 

“Buck, I never stood you up. Steve got sick and ma wasn’t around, she went to work. I had to take care of him. I thought you would come over to the house after and check up on us, but you never did.”

Bucky’s eyes suddenly shifted to the realization. How could he have been so foolish? He had completely forgotten about Steve and his illnesses that night for some stupid reason. He was so wrapped up in himself and feeling heartbroken he had forgotten to realize that you may not be able to make it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, “Oh my god. I’m an idiot.”

“Yes you are James Barnes. A ripe peach of an idiot, but you’re also _my_ idiot.”

He turned to look at you, face serious and suddenly so open and shy, “Does that mean I’m yours...yours?”

You felt yourself flush, the beating of your heart going faster from that look on his beautiful face. There may have been years and years of time apart between the pair of you but his face had never changed. You always saw that perfect and caring Brooklyn boy under all the hot air he managed to blow out and no amount of time could take that memory away from you. 

“James, if I had known..I would have told you a long long time ago that you were mine and that,” You brought both your hands out to rest into his, one hand caressing flesh the other tenderly stroking metal, “ever since the day I laid eyes on you, I was always yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and thank you for all the kudos and comments and coming to read it either way :)


End file.
